Elsa's Ice Palace
Elsa's Ice Palace was created by Elsa the Snow Queen in the Disney animated film Frozen during the sequence of "Let it Go" on the North Mountain. This palace was where she was supposed to live in isolation in order to protect people from her. The menacing snowman and Elsa's personal guard, Marshmallow lives in the palace after Elsa vacated it. Architecture The entire palace is centered around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase leads to double doors which can open by themselves into the palace. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the palace. This is the room with a grand ice chandelier and Elsa's signature snowflake where the floor and walls change color to match Elsa's emotions, much like a mood ring: blue when happy, purple when sad, red when frightened, and amber when angry. Role in the film Olaf leads Anna, Kristoff and Sven to Elsa and the ice palace at their request. Anna pleads her sister to come back home with her to restore summer to Arendelle together ("For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)"). Upon learning of the eternal winter Elsa caused even all the way up in her palace, she becomes distressed and her powers explode out, striking Anna in the heart. Anna still refuses to leave Elsa, and to protect her from further harm Elsa creates Marshmallow to throw Anna and Kristoff out. Later on, Hans, the Duke's henchmen and other soldiers arrive at the ice palace searching for Anna. Hans orders "No harm shall befall the Queen" but Marshmallow roars at the intruders and a fight commences. With the distraction, the thugs go after Elsa, defying Hans' orders and following the Duke's. Hans slices Marshmallow's leg off, causing the snowman to lose his balance and fall off the mountain where his claw breaks Elsa's staircase and almost makes Hans fall to his death. Meanwhile, the thugs chase Elsa up to the snowflake room which is glowing amber. Frightened, Elsa talks to the thugs as they aim their crossbows at her, "Please. No." Elsa freezes an arrow inches from her face, reluctantly beginning to use her powers in defense. The tables turn and Elsa threatens both men's lives. And it doesn't seem like she intends to stop. Hans and the rest of the search party enter the room then, and Hans implores, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Stunned, Elsa stops, allowing the time for one of the guards to aim his crossbow at her. Hans sees this and runs, deflecting the crossbow up where the arrow slices the ice chandelier and falls. Elsa manages to run away before it crashes on her but she still gets knocked out and is taken with the party back to Arendelle. After the end credits, Marshmallow is seen limping in the ice palace. He finds Elsa's tiara and happily places it on his head. Gallery BuildingStairs.png|Stairs leading up to the Castle Fullscreen_capture_1112013_95436_AM.bmp.jpg|Creating the Ice Palace Fullscreen_capture_1112013_53445_PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen_capture_1112013_53456_PM.bmp.jpg ElsasCastle.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg ice_palace artwork.jpg|Concept Art Tumblr mrlo67q3QW1rdvdi2o4 500.jpg|Concept Art Elsa's Castle Artwork.png|Concept Art Elsasicecastle.png Elsa's Castle Artwork.jpg (big golden book) frozen.jpg Category:Homes Category:Frozen locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings